King of Hearts
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: Sakura never expected to fall into a rabbit hole. Nor did she expect to fall in love with the King of Hearts. Now she has to choose the King and his Kingdom or the go back to earth and face the real world again and never see Wonderland again. Abandoned for right now... Read The King of Hearts instead. It's the revamped story.
1. Chapter 1

_We're all mad here._

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno didn't need her family and friends to tell her she was going crazy. She already knew she was. Why just last week she could have sworn she had seen a rabbit six times the size of a normal rabbit just at the edge of her garden. When she spotted it early this dreary morning she stared right at it and gasped in surprise as she realized it wasn't just any normal rabbit. It keep glancing at it's front paw and kept looking up at her kitchen window.<p>

Sakura rubbed her eyes thinking she must have imagined it because it was gone once she moved her hands away. She shook her head and murmured how silly she was being. Of course it was probably the lack of sleep she thought to her self. She had spent the last couple days working nonstop at the small clinic on the other side of town. She sighed before the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said quietly. "Oh! Ino how are you? I'm hanging in there... Tired. Actually I was just getting ready to take a nap." Sakura said with a smile but it dropped once her friend had told her the reason she was calling. "Ino. I told you I don't wanna go out with that Kiba guy. Besides I'm happy single. I wouldn't have any time with to spend with a boyfriend with all the hours I work." Sakura explained sighing again. Her friend meant well but it was starting to get on Sakura's nerves.

Chatting for a few more minutes with Ino she sighed and hung up the phone. It was ridiculous on how her family wanted her to marry so bad. They had even asked Ino to set up a couple blind dates for her.

Annoyed at how her family was acting Sakura made her way outside to the hammock out in her back yard. Figuring a little fresh air would do her good. Laying down on the hammock Sakura sighed at let the gentle breeze lull her to sleep.

Of course she had no idea she'd be waking up with a large rabbit staring over her when she did so naturally she screamed and flipped off the hammock in surprise. "Oh... Oh... Oh I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean to frighten you!" The rabbit said quickly. "It's just we're running out of time... You have to come at once." The rabbit fretted as it kept glancing at his watch.

Sakura stared at the rabbit wide eyed. "I must be dreaming... or insane..."She whispered to herself.

"Of Course not girl. Up!" The rabbit snapped pulling on the hammock and flipping her off the hammock. Sakura sat dazed on the ground for a second before jumping up.

"Hey! That hurt!" She shouted glaring at the rabbit.

"Oh course it did you're human... You're the doctor here... You should know that hurts."

"How do you know that?" Sakura said taking a step back.

"Oh there is no time for chitchat. When have to go." The rabbit snapped and grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her with him.

"Hey! Let go! This is kidnap you could get arrested!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh yes. Your earth police will arrest a rabbit for saving his world." The rabbit snorted as he pulled Sakura to the edge of her yard and too the large rabbit hole. "Take a deep breath." The rabbit said before pushing Sakura into the hole.

* * *

><p>Sakura fell for what seemed to be hours. Perhaps she was falling slowly or maybe falling into another world slowed her time down. Either way Sakura felt as if she had fallen for hours until she fell to the ground. A Very ungraceful landing from her caused the rabbit who had pretty much kidnap her snort in amusement before pulling her along. He started talking rapidly and changing appearance. He was no longer a rabbit but instead a man. Sakura's eyes widened as the rabbit-man turned to her.<p>

"Come along. I know it's a sudden change but it's the darn masks. Wonderland magic doesn't work well in your world." The rabbit-man snapped.

Sakura stood to stunned to move. "You... How...Wha?" She asked before fainting.

The man groaned and pulled Sakura bridal style into his arms and carried her. His master wouldn't be pleased if he had left her to wonder Wonderland alone. Heck the King might have his head... If he was anything like his mother's sister.

Taking a deep breath of air the man continued his journey to the palace. He would be lucky if he made it by sunset. He almost stopped at the Nine Tails but chose against it. The king requested the lovely young lady to be taken straight to him. The man glanced down a couple times staring with interest at her hair. He had never seen a shade that color. It looked like Fairy Floss or well perhaps a shade lighter. The rabbit man mused on it for a while as he shifted poor Sakura who was still out cold in his arms.

Finally reaching the palace the man sighed in relief before presenting the woman to the King of Hearts. He was nervous perhaps he picked the wrong woman again. Like last time he had ended up carrying the woman to the palace... Perhaps the fact he changed from rabbit to man shocked them. He figured but didn't let it sit in his mind for long.

"King of Hearts sir?" The man gulped. He was nervous was to say the least. If the he could he'd be sweating up a storm, a really smelly storm.

Looking up at the young man sitting with his legs hanging off the arm of the chair the man looked down at the poor rabbit man before back to the item in his hand then whipped is head back down. He sat shocked but happy. Hoping the woman would agree to the agreement he was going to propose he was afraid that he might have to keep her in Wonderland for their safety.

"Sakura?" The king said softly as Sakura woke up. She stared around the room until her eyes landed on the King. She recognized him but she couldn't place where she remembered him from. "Ah your away Kyo." The King said with a smirk. The rabbit man nodded before placing Sakura down on the steps and skipped off.

"Excuse me... where am I?" Sakura said quietly unsure on how to act around the man who had sent the rabbit man off.

The King glanced down at Sakura and reached his hand out for her. "Wonderland my dear."

* * *

><p><strong>OKAYYYY! I've fallen in love with this story... Like seriously I spent the last couple months talking about it to a couple friends. It was originally going to be this dark and kinda depressing story but them this happened this wonderful plot bunny of mine happened and I'm so glad to see it form. Also if you are wondering this is my take on Alice and Wonderland Naruto Style. :3 <strong>**I don't mean to babble away but this story had seriously been eating at me for a while and I had mentioned on Poster Boy that I would have a new story out early to Mid-December and well here it is and I'd love to get your input on what you think. :) Leave a review pretty please. :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Staring at the hand in her face Sakura followed it up to the man's face and took his hand. He helped her up but she couldn't stop staring at his eyes. She knew those eyes. She knew this place. "You..." She whispered completely ignoring what the man had said before. "Your the boy!" She exclaimed happily

The King smiled and nodded he was grateful she had remembered perhaps it might help him convince her to stay. "That I am." He murmured before pulling the pinklette up to the throne. "Sakura." The man said almost shyly now. "I am sorry I had to leave before but it was for the better. The kingdom needed me." He attempted to explain.

"WAIT! Are you telling me you were my friend as a child but then when you disappeared off the face of the freaking earth you were really here at this place being the freaking KING?" Sakura asked bewildered that was implied.

"Yes?" The man said looking at her confused. "I'm so sorry." He repeated again with a sigh. "Come on." He shrugged as he held out his hand again waiting for her to take it.

"Where are we going?"

"The Tea Party of course." The King said rolling his eyes.

"Oh. Well don't I need a dress?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I think you look fine just the way you are... Perhaps we can see what Kyo thinks?" He said with a shrugged again.

"Stop shrugging it's driving me nuts." Sakura snapped.

* * *

><p>Deciding she had gone crazy as she followed the King to the tea party she every so often would pinch herself in hopes of this only being a dream but it wasn't a dream every time she pinched herself it hurt and hurt and hurt until finally she gave up.<p>

"I'm going to end up in the loony bin..." She muttered under her breath as she followed the King. Following him she was kinda curious on the things she saw young woman holding a pig in a bonnet and blanket. "Uh... Sir?" Sakura said attempting to get the King's attention.

"Sasuke."

"Excuse me?"

"You know my name so use it. I only get called Sir by staff or people who are terrified of me. Surely you aren't terrified of me." The King sighed as they stopped walking.

"Oh right. Anyways why is that girl holding a pig in a blanket?" Sakura said nodding to the young woman.

"Ung." Sasuke grunted before looking past the girl for a second. "The Duchess that lives there is a idiot who's children change to pigs... It's hard to explain. Come." He said pulling on her wrist again towards the Tea Party. Sakura at least assumed as they came across a long table filled with half empty tea cups filled with tea. Looking at the cups Sakura noticed some had holes in them and other looked really strange looking.

She looked at Sasuke confused until he pulled her to the other end of the table where several people sat including Kyo the rabbit man who brought Sakura here.

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at the people sitting in at the table. There was Kyo, who she knew. Then there was a young woman with long blueish black hair and pale eyes on one side of him and on the other side of her there was a young man who was wearing something absurd. A bright safety cone orange jacket and pants with a large black top hat.<p>

"Tea?" Kyo asked smiling at Sakura who shook her head. The man with the Orange clothes somewhat scared her.

"SAKURA!" The Orange clothed man smiled and waved his hand at her. She looked at him a little confused but didn't say anything. "Nee Teme. Don't tell me she doesn't remember does she?" He asked looking over at her.

"Naur-naurto-kun be nice." The only other woman said giving him a look. She wasn't about to be thrown in wonderland prison for her companions choice to call the King.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged taking a seat across from them and pointing at the chair for Sakura to sit in. The man with the top hat pulled it off to scratch his head for a second and Sakura could see he was a blond headed man.

"Meh. I guess since Sasuke-teme is going to be well antisocial and not introduce us I'll take that honor. I'm Naruto and this lovely woman next to me is Hinata." The blond said with a large smile. "Would you like some tea?" He asked again.

"Oh... No thank you. I don't want any." Sakura said shaking her head.

The King only rolled his eyes and took a cup before taking a sip. He knew better than to refuse the Hatter. "You don't want my tea?" Naruto said quietly with a frown appearing on his face. "Perhaps I don't make good tea. That's probably why she doesn't want any. It doesn't look good to her or maybe I'm just not a good hatter either..." He started looking more and more depressed as Sasuke nudged Sakura in the rib and pointed to the cup sitting in front of her with tea in it.

Sakura looked at Sasuke confused until he took a sip of his own tea and gave her a look then a smirk. Sakura finally got the message and quickly picked the tea up. "On second thought I could use some tea..." Sakura said over Narutos wailing which stopped the second she took a sip of the tea.  
>Surprised it actually tasted better than she expected Sakura took another sip before placing it on the saucer in front of her. "It's lovely tea." She said after a second with Sasuke nodding next to her.<br>"Yay!" Naruto said happily. "Now... What brings you to this part of Wonderland Oh great Suicide King?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke with a smile.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered before taking a sip. His servant Kyo twitched every few second worried that Naruto might go to far. "I think there is a uprising going to happen soon and I need to know which side you'll be on." Sasuke said in the most serious voice he had. Which was his normal voice.

"Oh I'm totally loyal to the Suicide King. Why would I be part of the uprise. It'd be kinda silly why you could send me to earth for all I know..." Naruto smiled but shuttered at the word earth which sparked Sakura curiosity.

"What's wrong with earth?" She asked softly.

"What isn't. They have a horrible system and no good tea. Why all there tea is too icky for my taste and you have weird traveling ways." Naruto said as if it was any other question.

"He hasn't been back to earth since he was around ten. So he doesn't remember it much." Hinata explained at Kyo continued to twitch.

"Hinata-san, Kyo you loyalties lie with?" Sasuke asked looking at the two.

"I shall be loyal to the King of Hearts. My father may be part of this up rise but I do not agree with his insights." Hinata said as she looped her hand into Naruto's open elbow.  
>"I shall forever be loyal to my master." Kyo said quickly. Sakura looked at the man curiously and suddenly didn't trust him he seemed to jumpy all of a sudden like he knew something would happen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BLAH I'm sorry it took forever for me to write this... I swear I've written this chapter at least ten to fifteen times cause I wasn't happy with it. I'm sorry it took nearly a month to write a chapter I'm gonna get on it and get this story going. It needs to be finished. <strong>

**And side note if you are wondering why Naruto is calling Sasuke, The king of hears Suicide King well the king of hearts is sometimes called the "suicide king" because he appears to be sticking his sword into his head. But it's debatable and I just though it fit cause Sasuke is always mister emo I hate the world and crap. Lol.**

**Anyways any of you lovely people who had read the first chapter a month ago I'm so sorry it took this long to get a update. I swear it doesn't take me this long... just the holidays and crap came up and yeah...**

**Oh HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D  
><strong>


	3. Important Authors Note!

**So yeah. I know this is kinda well not really sudden but. I've been thinking about it and I'm actually quite mad with myself cause I had planned on writing this story and updating as much as I could... But it's sat like this for how long? I haven't forgotten it I'm just frustrated and putting off working on it.**

**Mostly cause I'm the idiot who saved over the third chapter and lost pretty much all of it... then realized that I'm playing it safe... I'm not writing this like I should...**

**Soooooo... I'm revamping this story. The two chapters already out now will be moved to a new story thing for all my old unfinished stories to live a happy life as unfinished stories I may possibly come back to in the future.**

**I'm tired of playing it safe and not going for it... Sooo expect a all new totally revamped King Of Hearts out soon. (hopefully.)**


End file.
